


Blake finds out a thing

by Trickluo



Category: RWBY
Genre: New white fang, Weiss deserves a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickluo/pseuds/Trickluo
Summary: In a search for allies in Atlas The team decide to check out (MEB) the Mantle equality brigade and Blake meets a representative of the new white fang. He has some interesting information. Spoilers for RWBY DC comic 13. Takes place somewhere in volume 7 maybe.
Kudos: 6





	Blake finds out a thing

Blake shivered in the Mantal cold pulling her coat tighter around herself as they followed one of the happy huntresses down the darkened street, lit by flickering streetlights and the intermitten glow of a shop not yet lost by the failing economy or closed out of the spite and trickery of Jaques Schnee. Ahead of them a door opened and a short man with glasses and a kind face stepped out beconing them with a long clawed hand. "Uncle" the sheep faunus leading them trotted ahead, hugging the man then waving the team inside the bordered up bar. Blake was gratefull to be out of the wind and for the fire blazing in the center of the building surrounded by glossed wooden dinning tables kept clean despite the fact they could easilly fall into disrepair with the buildings evident closure. 

"Welcome, welcome", the old man said closing the door as Weiss came through last, he wandered over to the bar "can I get anyone a drink, we do hot aswell as cold".  
"Uncle we...",  
"Fiona dear, the know one else is here yet and you know how I loved serving people. Can you not humor an old man with a failing buisness?" The sheep faunus sighed then smiled, "who want's hot chocolate, it's the best, or there's tea and coffee to."  
"I'd love a hot chocolate" Ruby said quickly then seeming to remember her manners "please".  
"I guess I'll second that thanks" Yang laughed  
"I'll go a tea please" Blake put in and Weiss asked for a coffee. 

The man smiled as he worked at his craft, huming away and bobbing to the tune as he made their drinks. "Uncle loved working this bar" Fiona said as they all sat down at a table close to the fire, "he had it 30 years, it broke his heart to close it to the public". Suddenly she looked up, her ears twitching slightly before she scrambled to her feet. "Can I help you with that uncle?"  
"Ah yes deary would you get that tray please" 

Blake glanced at the others and could see the saddness on their faces, Weiss looked uncomfortable and she felt Yangs hand slowly close around hers squeezing gently."Drinks up" said the faunus man cheerily as he set down the tray and started handing out their drinks,  
"How much are the drinks?" Weiss asked pulling out her scroll.  
"Have you sorted something out since your dad.. you know" Yang asked her,  
"Yes, I sorted it out back in Mistral, I wasn't going to let you pay for everything" Weiss went to pay while Fiona sat down,  
"forgive me for asking but how long has the bar been closed if you still have all your drinks available" Blake asked.

"Oh I'll get to that once you friend comes..." There was a sudden knock and Fiona stood up and headed towards the door, "Cinna, hey come on in". "Hey Fiona, I'm sorry, I know I'm early, hiya Gus" The team turned from sipping their drinks as a wolf faunus, his trait manifested as two red hind paws walked through the door. "Hi", Yang said raising her right hand in a wave. "Hi" he said returning the gesture before walking to the bar, Fiona making her way back to them. "So, this is the base of operations for the Mantle Equality Brigade and that's Cinna, a representative from the new white fang in Managerie." "That's great" Blake said "I hope things are going well" "Yeah and while uncle misses the days this place was really open he at least gets to have a few things on hand to serve drinks to the brigade members. Hey Cinna come on over". The wolf faunus walked over to them; "this is team RWBY, they're working with the huntresses a bit right now while there working out their own mission." "I'm Ruby" Ruby said holding out a hand to shake, "It's nice to meet you" "Yang, good ta see ya". "Hello my name's Blake and Ghira and Kali are my parents, how are things going with the new White Fang?" "Ah don't worry things are progressing well, of course there is still some resistance to helping the humans for a lot of faunus but we're making headway. Actually the last I heard last week we just got an influx of 12 members rescued from slavery in the SDC mines by a Schnee". "What!" Blake gasped then looked immediately to her right where Weiss sat now looking quitely not under the gaze of her entire team. "Well It was wrong," she looked at Cinna "excuse me I haven't introduced myself yet Weiss Schnee". She held out her hand to Cinna and after a brief baffled stillness he shook it with a polite smile. "It's good to meet you, I'll be honest I never expected any of your family to be allies" "I'm more than my name" Weiss said "But...your right, you have Blake to thank for changing my opinion of the faunus, at least to start with". "You rescued faunus from the mines" Blake said still clearly shocked "Why didn't you tell us?" Yang said from Blake's other side. "Those faunus where being detained injustly so I let them out, talking about it just never came up and besides I couldn't escape alone, it was mutually beneficial". She turned back to Cinna "I'm glad they made it to the white fang, I wasn't sure they'd be ok after I left but I needed to meet up with my team and my window of oppotunity to do that wasn't long". "Well they're glad for your help and I wouldn't doubt you changed their opinion of humans too." Weiss smiled then felt arms around her, she looked to her right, "thank you" Blake said as she returned the hug.

Named Badger uncle August Thyme because he's voiced by Gus Sorola, also fun fact when I was looking up the name Sorola to try and put a color to it part of it is derived from sheepfold or sheepcot and he voices Fiona's uncle, kinda ironic.


End file.
